Big Time Rush has a Big Time Crush
by november 2 1990
Summary: Kendall Schmidt is in love with his co star Katelyn Tarver how can Kendall let her know how he feels. Rated T almost Rated M, by the way better than it sounds.


**A/N this is a one shot using Kendall Schmidt and Katelyn Tarver. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Kendall's Pov**

James said, "Kendall, Logan who do you like? Carlos has Alexa, and I have Halston."

Logan said, "I have a thing for Erin, but I also like that new guest star, Malese."

I said, "Guys I don't feel comfortable talking about this."

James said, "Wait you like Katelyn."

I said, "What no, I mean I already dated her in 2010. I probably won't date her again, because she has David."

Logan said, "Dude you just admitted to us that you like Katelyn."

I said, "Guys, you don't know what it's like, having the love of your life play your on screen girlfriend, and only think of you as a friend off screen."

Logan sighed and said, "I've got to go film my scene."

**Logan's Pov**

I honestly felt bad for Kendall, he loved Katelyn, and Katelyn had a boyfriend. I talked to Erin. "Hey Erin," I said.

She said, "Oh hey Logan what's up?"

I said, "KendalllikesKatelyn."

She asked, "Why doesn't he do anything?"

I said, "He doesn't want to get rejected, and she doesn't know."

Erin asked, "Didn't they date a few years ago? They were inseparable."

I said, "Well Kendall will stay with Katelyn in a room for a while, but he talks about her nonstop. He talks about her on tour, when she left for a while for tour, when he is texting me, when he's singing the word girl, he would say Katelyn instead."

Erin said, "We need to hook them up."

I had to thank her.

**Katelyn's Pov**

I think Kendall likes me. I mean we did date in 2010, but that was a while ago. Kendall and I couldn't keep our hands off one another. I have to kiss him in the next scene. I need to talk to Erin. It was Logan and Carlos' scene up right now. I pulled Erin aside, and I said, "Erin I am freaking out right now, I can't kiss Kendall."

Erin asked, "Why what's wrong, did you too have a moment, a fight?"

I said, "I found out that he likes me as more than a friend, and now it's making everything awkward."

Erin said, "Kate, what would Jo Taylor do?

I said, "Jo would talk to Kendall. I am not Jo, though."

Erin said, "Yes you are you are Jo, and I am Camille, Logan is Logan, James is James, Carlos is Carlos and Kendall is Kendall. Talk to Kendall, it will make it more awkward if you don't."

It was Kendall's and my scene up now. Kendall and I were at the movies on a date. Or well at least Kendall and Jo were. Kendall put his arm around me, I leaned away. Kendall said his line, which was, "I really like this movie it's really good."

I forgot my line. Scott called cut, and I looked at Kendall. I apologized. We redid the scene. Kendall put his arm around me, I still leaned away, Kendall said his line, and I said my line which was, "Can we get some soda?"

Kendall said, "Sure." He got up and left. They called cut. They went to film Erin and James. Kendall pulled me off set and asked, "Kate is everything okay."

I couldn't look at him straight. I ran into my dressing room. Kendall followed me. He walked in, and asked, "Kate what's wrong?"

He put his arm around my shoulder like he used to do when we were dating. I was unsure whether I should lean in or not. I said, "Ken, it's just bothering me."

Kendall looked at me with sincere passion, and said, "Kate you can tell me anything."

I said, "Ken I found out that you liked me, as more than a friend today, and my day has been off, because I have a boyfriend, and well we already broke up."

Kendall said, "Kate, just because we broke up, doesn't mean that we can't get back together. And the only question is do you like me back?"

I ran out of my dressing room, and to set.

I told her what happened between Kendall and I. She had said, "Kate Kendall is a nice guy, and I think you too should date again."

It was Kendall's and my scene again. I followed the scene as told, I leaned into Kendall, and then Kendall's character gets soda. Kendall walks back out of the exit. Kendall said, "Jo, they didn't have regular coke, so I got you diet." Kendall sat next to me, and he but the soda in to the place. Cups were standing on the land. I leaned in and I kissed him. I mean it wasn't scripted, I pulled away, and all I saw on his face was so happy. After the scene, Kendall came up to me and asked, "What was that on set?"

I said, "I don't know."

Kendall said, "Kate I really like you, would you go out with me?"

I said, "Kendall the offer sounds nice, but I have a boyfriend."

Kendall said, "Oh I understand." He then turned to leave, and then he turned back around, and he kissed me. As an instinct, my arms went around his neck. Kendall smirked. He had put his arms around my waist, and he had mapped out my mouth like he used to. Kendall had carried me off to my dressing room, and he was still kissing me. I played with the hairs on his neck. I had moaned out, "Ken."

Kendall was kissing my neck too. I felt him tower over me. I had grabbed his hips. He had put his arm around my head. Kendall had pulled away from my lips and started to sensually kiss my neck. I said, "Kendall, I have a boyfriend."

Kendall said, "You didn't have a problem with making out with me."

He smirked. I said, "Kendall I got lost in your eyes."

Kendall said, "What's Ken without Barbie? What's Troy without Gabriella? What's?"

I cut him off, by kissing him. Kendall tilted his head all the way sideways, and then he turned his head in the middle of our kiss. I pulled away and said, "Kendall I shouldn't have done that."

Kendall said, "Kate it's fine, we just shouldn't tell Erin, or the guys."

I said, "Kendall I still like you."

Kendall said, "Katelyn Marie Tarver I would love to ask would you be willing to attend my brother Kenneth's wedding with me?"

I said, "Of course."

Kendall grabbed my hips, and he leaned in and kissed me. He started to slide up this weird shirt Jo was supposed to wear. I got lost in his kiss that I hadn't noticed. Kendall got that off, and I heard, "Someone get Kendall and Katelyn for the next scene." I pulled away from Kendall, put the shirt on, and we walked out like nothing happened.

I had a smirk when we did the scene. We were filming big time invasion. Kendall had to say something about an invasion of British boy bands living at the Palm Woods. I said, "Kendall I only like you, don't worry I'm not going anywhere." I kissed his cheek.

Camille then walked into the scene with Logan. She said, "Hey Jo, hey Kendall." Logan said the same thing. We said hi to them. Kendall said, "Well let's go to I forgot my line."

We finished that scene about 10 minutes later. I was supposed to be kissed by one of the British guys. We started to film. He said, "Hey I just moved here from England, and I was wondering would you go out with me?"

I said, "I have a boyfriend."

He kissed me. I shoved him away, and Kendall walked in all mad. Kendall looked so cute when he was mad. He said, "Get your lips off of my girlfriend."

He said, "Woah dude chill out."

Kendall said, "No don't tell me what to do." Kendall fake punched him, and they called cut, and they skipped to the next part. After Kendall "punched" him, I left. Kendall came up to me later in the episode and said, "Jo I'm sorry about the punch, it's just that I feel that guys will now see you since you're an actress, so guys will want to kiss you, or date you. I…"

Jo was supposed to cut him off, after he said I. I said, "Kendall it was amazing, I never had a guy throw a punch over me."

Kendall said, "But then why did you leave?"

I said, "I had to go see Camille."

I took a step closer, and I kissed Kendall. Kendall wrapped his arms around me. We pulled away, and Kendall wrapped his arm around me. We finished the scene, and then we went back to our dressing rooms. Kendall came into mine. He said, "Kate I'm finishing what we started before."

I said, "After, I have to get changed for another scene we have up."

Kendall flirted, "Well what if I want to see you get changed?"

I said, "Kendall I am not your girlfriend anymore."

Kendall said, "You could be, if you said yes to my next question."

Kendall then asked, "Kate, will you be my girlfriend?"

I didn't know what to say. I then left, to go see Erin. I told Erin what happened, and how Kendall and I had kissed multiple times off set. I told her how Kendall asked me to be his girlfriend. I told her that I never answered. She said, "Kate, you can't just leave him hanging."

I thanked her, and I went back to my dressing room. Kendall was still there. He saw me, and he smiled. I said, "Yes Kendall I will be your girlfriend." Kendall and I had to change into sweats, and a tee shirt. We changed, and we waited for the scene next door to finish. Kendall sat on one of the chairs. I sat on his lap. I turned to face him. I kissed him, and he had deepened the kiss, and I kept pecking at his lips. Kendall would try to grasp my lips every time they made contact with his. Kendall had then kissed my cheek, and my neck. He then kissed my lips. Erin walked in to get set, and she said, "Kate." I pulled away from Kendall who looked mad at someone for cutting off his kissing time.

I said, "Yeah." Kendall was kissing my neck. She said, "You're needed on set 7."

Kendall kissed me once more, and he went to film his scene. We finished filming our scenes, so Kendall and I went into my dressing room and we sat on the beanbag. Kendall had me in his lap. He muttered, "My dick hurts."

I said, "Ken we just got back together, I'm not going to do it today."

Kendall pulled away from my lips. He then kissed my chest. I was like wearing a tank top, and Kendall was able to kiss my chest. I pulled away from him, and I saw that look in his eye. I kept kissing Kendall. We honestly kissed for about an hour. Kendall needed to go to set and film a scene, but he pecked my lips about 4 times before he went to go film. I turned on the TV. Scott had it hooked up, so that we can watch the others film. Kendall was filming with Carlos. Carlos said, "Ken, we are having an invasion of super models."

Kendall said, "Carlos, I have a super model as my girlfriend. She is in apartment 3I."

James came into the scene saying, "Dude score I got like 5 sets of digits." Kendall had said, "Guys we need to throw a party."

James said, "We are not going to throw a party so you can Jo can make out the entire time."

Carlos said, "Party, party, party." It was 2 against 1. So we decided to have a party.

Kendall said, "I don't need guys hitting on Jo, so I'm going to go ask Jo to be my date."

James said, "But she's your girlfriend, you don't need to ask."

Kendall said, "Yeah but still it's nice to ask, and it is a good feeling when you're asked."

James said, "Kendall don't ask Jo, she will come anyway."

Kendall said, "James don't tell me what to do, I am asking Jo out whether you like it or not." Kendall had dragged guitar dude with him.

I then got ready for my scene. I went to the fake apartment which was 3I. I had saw Kendall run up to me be for the camera and he picked me up and he spun me around. Kendall asked, "Kate when are you going to break up with David?"

I said, "Well one problem, He is on tour, his phone is at his house, and I can't contact him for 2 weeks."

I had expected Kendall to dump me until then, but he just said, "Okay, that's fine, I just don't want to have to share you." Kendall had made out with me. He had started to slide my shirt up. He had started to nibble on my ear, and he had started to slide down the middle of my shirt. I stopped him. I had said, "Ken we have a scene in 10." Kendall said, "Kate I told Carlos to stall during his scene."

I looked at the monitor, and Carlos kept said the wrong word, he would accidentally trip.

Kendall had brought me into my dressing room he had picked me up, and kissed his lips, as I wrapped my legs around him. Kendall had slipped his hand into my jeans. I saw his shorts. They were sagging. I had grabbed Kendall's dick, while he was sliding his hands into my pants. I had felt Kendall finger me. I had pulled away from him. Kendall just kissed my neck, and he started to suck. We had to film in a few minutes. Kendall left a hickey, and I knew I was going to get asked about that. I decided that Kendall needs to stop toying with me.

I grabbed his shorts and yanked them off. He was in a nice shirt and boxers. Kendall ran his hand along the inside of my thighs, and he had tapped me every few seconds. Kendall had shoved his tongue into my mouth, and he had grabbed my breast. He had started to knead it. I grabbed his dick, and I had stuck my hand inside the part where he pulls his thing out to pee. I had felt Kendall. I had grabbed it and I pulled it through the hole. Kendall had moaned. I had grinded into him. Kendall groaned. He had rubbed his chest against mine. Kendall said, "Fuck Katelyn, fuck." Kendall had then gotten a text from James saying, "Hurry up what you're doing Carlos is going to get yelled at."

Kendall shoved his thing in my mouth. I had sucked on it for a while, and then I pulled away. We got ready for the next scene. Kendall had a hard on. He said, "Kate you're going to leave me with a hard on. I had then grabbed his balls through his jeans. I had said, "Kendall fuck me later."

Kendall and I went on set, and Kendall went with Logan. Erin came up to me, and asked, "Kate why does Kendall have a hard on, and why do you have a hickey?"

I said, "Kendall and I were about to have sex. You know how before we had sex almost every other day."

Erin said, "Kate you can't do that until BTR the show ends. What if you get pregnant, what if you and Kendall split, and then Kendall would be torn, and well since he already took your virginity, and you took his, this would not end well."

I said, "Erin Kendall is not like that, he is sweet, and caring. Kendall is really long too."

Erin looked at Kendall and said, "If Kendall is long then James must be long, and Logan must be short, and same with Carlos."

Logan had come over to Erin and I and said, "Kate do you mind if I take Erin?"

I said, "Well Logan I don't mind, if you can give me Ken." Logan grabbed Erin, and then Kendall came towards me. He said, "Kate this is the last season so I really hope I see you again."

I said, "Ken we are dating, we will see each other every other day. And we will fuck too."

Kendall said, "I look forward to that."

I hugged Kendall, and I gave him a quick peck on the lips, as I went to film.

**A/N I hope you like this. I will post another one shot. I am running out of ideas, but more will come on May 2****nd****. Please review. I am working on another one shot. **

**It's about Kendall and Jo doing different challenges and they end up meeting each other. I have read your reviews and yes I will start working on that when I have time I will not have time from May to June because finals are up, and then summer I will try to write and post every 2 days. **


End file.
